It Gives Me a Nice Warm Feeling
by XVnot15
Summary: Flirtation, Jealousy and marking of territory oh my! Just a bit of fun.


**It Gives Me A Nice Warm Feeling.**

 _Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, I'll enjoy reading femslash out loud in court. No really I would!_

 _A/N1: For my one and only Lady Wife…she knows why._

 _A/N2: This little fic idea goes wwaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy back to Menzosarres and the April 2015 Mirandy Week Fic Challenge on Tumblr I liked the Flirtatious and Jealous days and combined them. As often in writing some of this is based loosely on a personal experience._

Andy scowled and ground her teeth before taking another large sip of her drink. Her gaze was riveted on the scene at the other end of the bar where Miranda was animatedly talking to a tall willowy brunette. An actual growl erupted when she saw the woman, the new top model from Europe, touch Miranda's arm for the fourth time in as many minutes while she tittered over something the fashion maven must have said.

The growl became louder still when the model moved even closer to Miranda's side inclining her head to share some kind of confidence with the shorter editor and her hand made its way to the small of Miranda's back, remaining there when she straightened up to listen to Miranda's laughing reply. Angrily throwing back her head she downed the rest of her champagne, and missed Miranda carefully removing the offending hand from her back and adjusting her stance to reclaim her personal space from the young Spanish model.

Andy slammed her glass onto the bar and glanced away from the scene only long enough to order another drink. When she had the refilled flute in her hand she returned her attention to Miranda, going rigid with anger when she saw the model once again invade Miranda's personal space.

"Bitch!" She hissed out, with venom in her voice and murder in her eyes. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when Nigel appeared from nowhere and chuckled in her ear.

"Tsk, tsk, language Six." He grinned at his friend and followed her line of sight to see Miranda speaking with Lucia Cuevas the new super model she was courting for an upcoming issue featuring notable Spanish designers.

"What's the problem Six? Miranda's just doing her usual networking; you've not had a problem with it before."

"Flirting is not networking Nigel." Andy took her eye from Miranda long enough to glare at him for emphasis only to be rewarded by a hearty chuckle and smirk from the older man.

"Don't be an idiot Six, of course flirting is part of networking. You didn't seem to have a problem last week at the Versace ball when Anthony Sheridan was trying to smarm his way into Miranda's pants with you standing right beside her at the time."

Andy had the good grace to blush at Nigel's accurate observation. It was a strange aspect of their relationship, but Andy really had no problem with the many men who regularly tried to entice and flirt with Miranda at every opportunity. She was completely confident that Miranda had forever sworn off men after that idiot Stephen, in fact she got a lot of entertainment from the myriad would be Mr Priestly wannabes throwing themselves at Miranda's feet only to be left there whining and pining.

This was the first time however that a woman had been doing the flirting and Andy was seeing green in all its shades as she planned elaborate ways for the clingy Spaniard to meet a grisly end. Nigel watched his friend seethe for a little while, quite tickled with her growls, scowls and swearing. Miranda continued to 'network' with Senorita Cuevas apparently unaware of the storm brewing at the other end of the bar.

A few minutes later, after yet another hissed out expletive, Nigel had had enough of his friend's moodiness.

"For God and Gucci's sake Six, if it bothers you that much go and do something about it and give me a rest from your remarkably staid potty mouth."

"Do something? Like what, send a 6 foot leggy model on a swan dive over the balcony?"

Andy tapped her empty glass for a refill, never taking her eyes off the two women the whole time. Nigel waved the barman away before he brought the refill, firmly believing his friend had had more than enough alcohol.

"Just go and say hello to your fiancé, ask her to dance, kiss her, and flaunt that rock on your ring finger in the Senorita's face." He recalled the growling anger and added. "Just don't cut her with it, Miranda really wants her for the Balenciaga retrospective. Go on Six, mark your territory."

Andy turned a surprised eye on the grinning man.

"Mark my territory? Jesus Nige, it sounds like you're telling me to go and pee on her leg!"

"Well that might work, but I wouldn't recommend it given that dress she has on is worth at least $2000."

Nigel chuckled at the image now running rampant in his head of the lovely brunette pretending to cock her leg against Miranda's Chanel gown. Grinning he grabbed Andy's shoulders firmly, pointed her toward the women and pushed her forward.

"Go!"

Andy tripped forward nearly losing her balance but managing to stay upright and to continue without incident till she arrived just behind Miranda. Casting a challenging look at the Spanish woman who looked less than happy to see her arrival on the scene, Andy slipped her right arm around Miranda's shoulder and her left across her waist grabbing her firmly around the hip and dipping the white haired beauty before capturing her lips and thoroughly kissing her till she was nearly breathless. Raising her back to a standing position Andy continued to ignore the tall brunette beside them and spoke to Miranda as if the model wasn't even there.

"Hello my love. I couldn't wait another minute to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room. Shall we?"

Raising her eyebrow and giving a cheeking grin she offered Miranda her hand. Miranda slipped her hand into Andy's, pleased at the offered reprieve from the annoying Spanish woman.

"With pleasure my Darling. Lead the way." Moving into Andy's side she turned to the taller brunette and delivered a sweetly polite dismissal, not only for the evening, but also from future work with Runway.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Cuevas. I've decided to go in another direction for the shoot." She paused and kissed Andy's cheek before finishing on an even colder note, "While a certain brunette is certainly my personal preference, I believe Balenciaga's artistry is better showcased by blonde hair. That's All."

Not bothering to look behind at the stunned model gapping like an unfortunate tout, Miranda lead Andy to the dance floor and swept her into her arms, holding her close as they moved to the music. She leaned in and spoke softly in Andy's ear.

"Not that I'm complaining love, but what was that little ambush all about?"

Andy blushed slightly but gamely admitted.

"She was all over you and I was jealous. Nigel suggested I do something about it."

"Did he? And he told you to come over and kiss me breathless?"

Andy's blush deepened before she replied with a half smirk.

"Not at all, he suggested I come over and pee on your leg."

The smooth flow of their movements faltered slightly as Miranda registered what her fiancé had just said.

"He did NOT suggest that Andrea, I'm sure."

"Well, no, he just said I should mark my territory, I thought the kiss was a better idea than having to foot the dry cleaning bill for a Chanel masterpiece."

Miranda tipped her head back and laughed out loud, much to Andy's joy, the sound of her lover's laughter was one of her favourite sounds after all. Still chuckling Miranda pulled her close and continued to dance while she whispered into a pinkening ear.

"Well, either way my love, you marking your territory was bound to give me a nice warm, wet feeling, one way or another, so thank you."

With that final comment it was Andy's turn to laugh and hug the wonderful woman in her arms even closer to herself before she whispered her own response.

"Anytime Love, anytime."


End file.
